Knife of Dreams/Chapter 36
Summary : Furyk Karede and the rest of the Deathwatch Guard travel towards the Malvide Narrows. They are looking for the camp Ajimbura has located where Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag is held. A small party goes with Karede to meet with the leader of the camp. The party includes Hartha and a couple of Ogier Gardeners, the der'sul'dam Melitene and her damane Mylen. Karede hears a birdcall, which is repeated ahead. He then spots a man in the tree following Karede's group with a crossbow. Karede arrives in the camp to find most men were in their blankets and that the bird-call signaled they weren't a danger. They have the look of well-trained soldiers. Karede is greeted by Talmanes Delovinde. Karede asks to see Thomdril Merrilin. Talmanes is surprised but fetches Thom, nevertheless. Karede spots Setalle Anan and Egeanin Tamarath who stares at him challengly. Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault--instead of prostrating herself infront of Karede--looks at him right in the eyes which pleases Juilin Sandar. Karede wonders if Almurat Mor realized how deep the White Tower plot was. Joline Maza, Edesina Azzedin and Teslyn Baradon approach Mylen and demand that she be released. Instead, Mylen shields all three of them. Matrim Cauthon arrives and demands that Mylen release the shield. Suddenly both Melitene and Mylen are shocked and Mat laughs saying that it won't work on him. Karede gives Melitene the order to release the Aes Sedai's shields. Karede spots Tuon and Selucia. He knows that Ajimbura has slipped away to tell Musenge that Tuon's presence is confirmed. Karede addresses Thom as General, stating that he has ten thousand man not far away as well as General Chisen's army marching towards them through the Narrows. Neither will be attacked if Tuon is returned safely. Thom defers Karede to Mat, who tells Karede that his force consists of only one hundred Deathwatch Guards and twenty Ogier, but as long as Karede can get Tuon to safety, he will hand her over. Mat asks Tuon if she trusts Karede. She asks if Karede still has her doll. He lost it in the Great Fire of Sohima. Tuon had followed news of Karede and offers condolences for the loss of his wife and son, the latter having died heroically saving people from a burning building. Mat lets Tuon go to Karede. Tuon declares Mat is her husband three times, in effect completing her half of the Seanchan marriage ceremony. Mat looks shell-shocked. : Mat realizes that the dice stopped as soon as Tuon uttered those words. Mat asks why she did it and if she did it for love. Tuon is surprised about love; she would marry him for the Empire. Mat tries to explain that he knew she would marry him when he stepped through the red door ter'angreal in Tear. Tuon doesn't believe Mat but talks about a Foretelling one of her damane Lidya had. *Beware the fox that makes the ravens fly for he will marry you and carry you away. Mat's ring caught her attention, a fox startling two ravens into flight is very suggestive. Mat bought the ring only because it got stuck on his finger. *Beware the man who remembers Artur Hawkwing's face, for he will marry you and set you free. Mat just fulfilled the last part now by setting her free and she tricked him earlier by asking if he remembered Hawkwing's face. *Beware the man with the red hand for you will marry him and no other. The red hand is the sigil for Mat's band. Mat asks Tuon for another kiss and is denied. Tuon asks Mat to return to Ebou Dar to receive his honored place in the Empire. Thinking of Leilwin, Domon, the three Aes Sedai and the Band of the Red Hand, he rejects her offer. They both agree that the other is not their enemy but circumstances may change if they meet each other's opposing forces. Chel Vanin gallops into camp and gives the news of a Seanchan force tracking the Deathwatch Guard, and of a reward of a hundred thousand gold to anyone who kills Tuon. Mat asks Karede to escape with Tuon. He also requests some of the Deathwatch guards to use to divert the Seanchan force away from Tuon. : Tuon gathers a few items including the cluster of red silk rosebuds Mat gave her. She bids farewell to Mistress Anan and leaves with Selucia. Mylen smiles when Tuon approaches her. As she moves through the camp men from the Band stand and bow to her. Tuon asks Karede's opinion on Mat. Karede thinks Mat is a very good General, adaptable and not overly brave. And in love with Tuon. Perhaps Tuon may come to love Mat. Empress Radhanan had loved Tuon's father. Tuon requests a razor, as she has removed the veil and will die as who she is. Karede salutes her and agrees. Characters *Furyk Karede *Ajimbura *Melitene *Hartha *Mylen / Sheraine Caminelle *Talmanes Delovinde *Thomdril Merrilin *Setalle Anan *Olver as ugly young boy *Noal Charin as gnarled old fellow *Egeanin Tamarath / Leilwin Shipless *Bayle Domon *Juilin Sandar as lean fellow *Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault as pretty woman *Joline Maza *Edesina Azzedin *Teslyn Baradon *Matrim Cauthon *Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag *Selucia *Chel Vanin *Aludra as slender woman Referenced *Kalia *Almurat Mor *Musenge *Empress Radhanan *Tylin Quintara Mitsobar *Chisen *Lidya *Gamel Loune *Artur Hawkwing Groups *Deathwatch Guard *''Der'sul'dam'' *Ogier *Gardeners *''Damane'' *Aes Sedai Places *Malvide Narrows in Altara Referenced *Ebou Dar *Lugard *Molvaine Gap *Murandy *Sohima *Stone of Tear *Seandar